This invention relates to a tool belt, and more particularly, to a tool belt of the type which includes a number of adjustable pocket and tool support members.
Construction workers, tradesmen and the like typically use a tool belt attached about their waist to transport to and maintain tools at a worksite. Such belts often are fabricated from leather and may include a number of pockets which designed to hold tools such as pliers, screwdrivers, and the like. Desirable characteristics for such belts are durability and the capability to hold and store many tools. The belts also must be comfortable and yet durable, in order to withstand rugged circumstances. Additionally, the belt must be designed to accommodate various types of tools, and if possible, permit alteration and adjustment in order to accommodate various types of tools, various sizes of girth and other circumstances which may be encountered in the field. Thus, there has remained a need for an improved, yet aesthetic, tool belt which is comfortable to wear, rugged, economical and easily adaptable for multiple situations.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a tool belt which includes an elongate girdle having a unique configuration. The girdle includes a series of loops on the outside surface which are adapted to receive a strap therethrough. The ends of the strap may then be buckled to close the girdle and maintain the tool belt on an individual. Pockets and tool holders of various size, configuration and construction are suspended on the strap which passes through the loops attached to the girdle. The pockets as well as the girdle are typically fabricated from a fabric material whereas the strap may be fabricated from fabric, or preferably, a leather material. The pockets include unique outside stitching which cause the pockets to remain open for accessibility when suspended on the strap attached to the girdle. A unique and special construction for a tool holder designed to retain a hammer or similar tool is also disclosed.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved tool belt construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tool belt construction which is rugged, economical, easily adjusted to accommodate various girths and various combinations of tools and implements.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved tool belt construction which includes a girdle that may incorporate additional cushioning material and which is shaped to provide additional physical support to the user.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.